


Sunshine

by Themarigoldprincess



Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Married Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-17 13:40:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18966367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Themarigoldprincess/pseuds/Themarigoldprincess
Summary: I love Colossus x Shadowcat but there's hardly any fics focusing on just them two so take some domestic married life fluff with a hint of sadness. Because Marvel never wants them to be happy I guess. But that's why this site exists!





	Sunshine

Piotr smiles as he pets Kitty's hair, happily watching his wife sleep. She doesn't much, and neither does he from nightmares, so it's a sweet moment.

He remembers a song he used to sing to Illyana when he would tuck her in, a children's tune, but still accurate for how he sees his dear Katya.

His voice is hoarse, quiet, but she's not awake, so it doesn't matter.

"Ты-моё солнышко, моё еденственное солнышко..." (Sunshine, my only sunshine...)

"Ты радуешь меня когда небо хмурое," (You make me happy, when skies are grey.)

"Ты никогда не узнаешь как сильно я люблю тебя," (You'll never know dear, how much I love you.)

"Пожалуйста не забирай моё солнышко..." (Please don't take my sunshine away...)

Kitty doesn't move, except for a flutter of her eyelashes, so Piotr pulls her closer to his chest and holds her close, thanking Бог above that he was so blessed as to have her.

~~~~~~~

Kitty frowns and checks her calender again. Yep, she definitely missed her period.

Kitty curses and rushes out of the bathroom, accidentally smashing her poor husband's unarmored face with the door.

"Katya?!"

"Sorry! I'll be back!!!" She doesn't even spare a glance back at him as she searches for Storm's room, hoping Ororo has an answer other than... A baby.

~~~~~~~

"Child, what's wrong?" Ororo welcomes Katherine in with warm, open arms when the X-man bursts through her door in a state of obvious panic.

"I missed my period!" Kitty wails and buries her face in her mother figure's collar bone, worrying Ororo.

"Don't you think your reaction's a little extreme, kitten?"

"But I can't phase any more!!!"

"You can't?"

"No I might phase through the baby and then it'll be all my fault and Peter will hate me forever-"

"Wait, shh, calm down kitten... You think you would phase without your child?" Kitty nods up at her with tear-filled eyes and Ororo holds back the urge to laugh. Oh her silly Kitty, always jumping to conclusions and having extreme reactions.

"Kitty, don't you think if you can phase other people by touching them, the baby would phase with you too?"

"But-!" Realization dawns on the brunette's face.

"Oh Ororo... I'm a real idiot, aren't I?"

"Not at all sweet kitten. You're just concerned over your child's safety. Now, let's go buy a pregnancy test from the convenience store and make certain, okay?" Kitty nods, her eyes still watery but appeased as Ororo leads her out to the garage.

~~~~~~~

Piotr had been beyond ecstatic when Kitty came home and told him the news, at least, after the shock settled enough for him to speak again. The memory is still as clear as when it happened, nine months ago.

_*"Peter! Peter! Peter! I'm pregnant! I'm pregnant! You're going to be a daddy!"_

_Piotr only drops his mug, unable to say a word. The ceramic shatters on the floor, but still he can't say a word._

_"Peter... Aren't you happy?" Kitty's face falls, and her hand goes defensively to her stomach. That's when it really starts to sink in._

_"I-I'm going to be a father?! A папа?! Oh Katya!" Piotr swings her around the room and laughs out loud in pure joy._

_"We're going to be such good parents Katya..."_

_"Yeah, we're gonna be great." Kitty smiles affectionately and gives him a kiss on the cheek, but Piotr catches a glimpse of uncertainty in her features.*_

Now, he watches lovingly as his beautiful Katya holds their equally beautiful baby girl in her arms.

A big baby, at eleven pounds three ounces, but despite that, the labor had gone surprisingly well. For months Piotr had been anxious, fearing the worst.

Anastasia Rasputin clasps his finger tightly even with her eyes shut in sleep as Kitty cradles her close. Apparently being born is hard work, but he had the chance to see her cloudy blue eyes before she fell asleep.

Jean, who had come to support them told them with that color it was likely their daughter's blue would fade to a brown, but she has Piotr's pitch black hair anyways, unlike his little sister had.

He presses a loving kiss to her mother's forehead and Kitty looks up.

"Do you want to hold her?"

"I- if you don't mind..."

"I've held her for nine months Pete, you deserve a turn."

Piotr smiles and gently takes the sleeping bundle in his arms.

Anastasia's eyes open, but she doesn't cry. Just looks at him curiously.

"Hello Anastasia Illyana Rasputin." She perks up at the sound of his voice, so he smiles and continues.

"My name is Piotr, I am your father. And I will always be here for you, and watch over you, no matter what happens." Anastasia makes a gurgly sound, and he takes that as a good sign as he laughs and nuzzles her belly.

~~~~~~~

Kitty was going to go check on Anastasia again before she went to sleep when she was stopped in the middle of the hallway by a lullabye in a deep, gentle voice.

"Ты радуешь меня когда небо хмурое,"

"Ты никогда не узнаешь как сильно я люблю тебя,"

"Пожалуйста не забирай моё солнышко..."

When she steps in the nursery, her husband is cradling their sleeping daughter to his chest and gently rocking her in the rocking chair.

Kitty's about to pull out her phone and snap a cute picture of the scene when she notices the tears running down Piotr's face.

She takes Anastasia from him and lays the baby in her bed before gently pulling Piotr by the hand out to their bedroom so she can talk to him without waking Anastasia.

He sits on the bed and she stands across from him so she can meet his eyes.

"Hey... Peter... What's wrong?"

"I just... Old memories, I suppose," Piotr sighs.

"Illyana?" Kitty sits next to him, and watches as more tears slip down his cheeks.

"I miss her, котенок."

"I know Pete..." Kitty sighs and wraps her arms around his big one, giving him her support. In turn he wraps her up in his arms, cradling much like he was Anastasia.

"I love you, Katya."

"Love you too, Piotr... What do you think about making some more little sunshines?"

"Right now?!" Peter sounds terrified at the thought.

"No!" Kitty laughs at the ridiculousness of the suggestion.

" _Later_ , we can have a whole litter of little Rasputins... What do you think Pete?"

"I think... That would be wonderful, Katya."

**Author's Note:**

> Because I do not speak Russian, only some French and English, I had to look up a lot of words on google translate to portray Colossus accurately. So sorry to any Russian speakers if I screwed anything up badly. 
> 
> So here's some translations for anybody else; папа means papa and котенок means kitten. (I hope.)


End file.
